The Auror and the Treasure Seeker
by Scape Girl1
Summary: Elf meets Wizard, wizard is a Weasley, and elf has connections. Related to other Harry Potter fictions I've written...Please Read and Review! Thanks
1. A Meeting in the Forest

*This is from the point of view of Aliena Everlight, she was my first creative idea to put into the Harry Potter saga; entering in the very first book. She was not however, the easiest to place into the story, hence the reason why her older sister Aryen was published first, in "A Long Awaited Reunion".  
The beginning of Aliena's story will come when she meets Bill Weasley on one of his treasure seeking expeditions for Gringott's Bank.*  
  
** Aliena Everlight and her sister Aryen and everything pertaining to their elfish world are of my own creation, anything pertaining to Bill Weasley's wizarding world are those of the ingenious J.K. Rowling. **  
  
Part I: A Meeting in the Forest  
  
The forest of the elves are those that few mortals have ever laid their eyes upon. When they come to these beautiful troves of splendid greenery they become a bit confused as to why they are there in the first place and then suddenly remember something urgent and depart quickly. Not knowing fully what was so urgent to pull them away from something so beautiful.  
  
Sometimes, the most curious and adventuresome humans manage to break this spell and proceed to venture into the woods. But they don't get deep into it, human curiosity can only carry them into a foreign place so far before they are called away back to their own world. And so the elves have been able to prosper in their forest homes for undisturbed centuries. Not worrying themselves with the wars of humans and the troubles of wizards, it was only when Voldemort had arisen that the elves felt it vital to not only protect their homes and families, but also defeat the enemy that was threatening them.  
  
But those days have passed and the elves have fallen back into their contented lives of reclusive beings. They have magic in their veins that run as ancient as those of wizards and they have lives that last just as long. Their magic come from their staffs, where wizards use wands, and they usually prefer to teach the magic of their race then learn those of the wizards. But with Dumbledore's advocacy, a letter of entrance into the Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sent to the eldest daughter of the Everlight family.  
  
And in so doing Aryen became the first elf to enter into and graduate from Hogwarts, bridging a pivotal gap between elf and wizard. Though the elves maintained their favor toward their own magical instruction, her younger sister, Aliena, in turn became the second elf to enter and graduate from the school.  
  
While in her attendance she met a wizard boy named Bill Weasley. They had only crossed paths several times, even though they were in the same House. They considered each other friends, especially when Bill fell into certain predicaments and the responsibility of pulling him out of it fell to Aliena. But the friendship seemed to end once they graduated.  
  
Unlike her sister, Aliena decided to return to her home forest after school, whereas Aryen pursued a life in the wizarding world with Sirius Black. But like her sister, Aliena began to become restless once having seen the different futures laid out before her in the world of wizards, and decided to try for an Auror position. It was grueling training, but her prowess in Hogwarts, aided her in her journey for the position of Auror.  
  
And eventually she became the first elf to become an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. She returned home once again, for a short visit when she encountered a treasure seeker entering their forest. She picked up his trail fairly quickly and tracked him into a sacred orchard of healing trees, whose leaves were quite valuable.  
  
She sneaked up to him and withdrew her staff. But when she demanded that the intruder turn to face her, she was shocked to find that it was Bill. He had changed in the two years she had not seen him. His hair was longer now, and he dressed differently, but he wasn't so different that she didn't recognize him, and him to her.  
  
" What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
" Practicing my green thumb techniques." He replied, carefully.  
  
" It would be better not to lie." Aliena said amused," what brings you to Meloria?"  
  
" I would think an old friend and Auror would know why I'm here." Bill answered coyly, putting his knife away.  
  
" Could it be that Bill Weasley has made his fortune as a treasure seeker?" Aliena asked. " How about you come over and have some tea, you can tell me all about it."  
  
" And you can tell me what its like becoming an Auror." So Bill went with her for a cup of tea.  
  
" I never thought anyone could be an Auror after a little less then two years of apprenticeship. I'm sure that's another sort of record or something." Bill said as he began the first cup.  
  
" I would imagine so. But what drew a Head Boy like you to a career of theft?"  
  
" You know me, Aliena, I was never one to follow the rules." He smiled, " Besides a life traveling around the world to find things valuable always seemed more interesting then a desk job at the Ministry."  
  
They continued the conversation well into the evening. When at last Bill realized it was time to leave, Aliena saw him to the door.  
  
" Well, I suppose you can't go home empty handed," she held out a small flask of bark from the healing tree he had tried to rob. " This should fetch you something back in England."  
  
" Do you suppose I could come back, whenever I'm back in the area, for another cup of tea?" Bill asked as he slid on his leather jacket.  
  
" Certainly, that would be nice." Aliena responded and Bill left into the night, positive he would return.  
  
A week later, Bill had returned again, for another cup of tea and again he remained until the evening. After that one particular visit, Bill took it upon himself to find out where Aliena's work would take her next. So the courtship began, Bill trailed her to various locales around the world, bringing her trinkets from his many travels.  
  
At first Aliena accepted them with surprise, but as he persisted she began to become a bit reluctant. But it didn't take very long for her to be charmed by the Gringott's treasure hunter. She went to work at Hogwart's during this time as another set of eyes and ears for Professor Dumbledore, one that he was appreciative for having.  
  
They spent more and more time together throughout the next three years, and his parents were only too happy to have an elf in the family. Though her family was a bit skeptical as to why she would have a human wizard in hers, they didn't mind too much either. 


	2. The Burrow

* In Part I, we learn that Aryen's younger sister Aliena was also a  
graduate of Hogwarts and that she later became an Auror in record speed.  
She had been a friend of Bill Weasley while at school, though a more  
intimate relationship only developed when they encountered each other  
years later in her home forest. *  
  
** Aliena Everlight and her sister Aryen are of my own creation; all  
those pertaining to Bill Weasley and the wizard world are products of  
J.K. Rowling. **  
  
Part II- The Burrow  
(This starts in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)  
  
Chapter 5- Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
  
Bill had brought Aliena to the burrow a day before Charlie was due  
to arrive, he said, 'so that he could lay claim to the bigger bed in the  
room they would share with Charlie.' But when Aliena came into the room,  
the beds were exactly the same size, except maybe one was a little longer  
because Bill was a little taller then his brother. She laughed at his  
little excuse and set up a bed for herself in Ginny's room, where  
Hermione would be staying also.  
  
Charlie arrived a little later then expected, but joined them for  
breakfast the next morning. Mrs. Weasley was in a fit trying to clean the  
house for the impending guests. Aliena, Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley  
almost lost their legs at breakfast as a broom zoomed underneath the  
table. As soon as breakfast was over Charlie hatched a plan to make it  
out before his mother had enlisted their help to scrub the house.  
Unfortunately, she caught them as they were trying to get out the back  
door and until 5 o'clock that afternoon had them scrubbing pans, wiping  
windows, and doing laundry.  
  
Hermione arrived shortly before 4 o' clock, so Ginny took off of  
work early to go and chat with her. It peeved off the twins a bit, who  
had tried to sneak out of their room for a snack, but when their mother  
found out they were awake she put them to work too. And of course, to  
everyone's displeasure, Percy was up in his room researching cauldron  
bottom thickness-special Ministry business and he could not be bothered.  
  
Everyone was very exhausted by the time Mr. Weasley and Ron and  
the twins left to go pick up Harry from his Uncle's. The rest of them sat  
around the table, in part to eat the little snacks Mrs. Weasley had put  
out and also to watch out for whoever the fireplace would spit out while  
Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went into another part of the house.  
  
Suddenly the fireplace roared and it spat out Ron and George,  
Charlie moved down to give them sitting room at the table. Then Fred  
came, and he was almost jumping out of his pants in excitement, Harry  
followed soon after and Fred helped him to his feet.  
  
" Well, did he eat it?" Fred asked as he helped Harry up.  
  
" Yeah," said Harry, " What was it?"  
  
" Ton-Tongue Toffee," Fred replied brightly, " George and I  
invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all  
summer."  
  
Everyone, even Aliena, exploded with laughter; everyone was well  
aware that the twins had been conspiring to test their tricks on someone,  
and they were all very cautious. Aliena watched as Harry looked around  
and saw the several of them seated around the scrubbed wooden table.  
  
Charlie was the first to introduce himself. "How're you doing  
Harry?" he said grinning and offering his hand. Aliena knew that Harry  
was already aware of Charlie's work with dragons in Romania. But then he  
turned to Bill and Aliena.  
  
Bill stood up and offered his hand, and Harry took it, but not  
without the subtle look of surprise on his face. Aliena read it easily.  
Harry wasn't expecting Bill to be the person he appeared to be. Perhaps  
he thought that people who were employed by banks, especially one as  
precise as Gringott's were supposed to be more clean-cut. Not clad in  
dragon hide boots, with long hair, and earrings. Aliena waved at him as  
his eyes fell on her, but before either of them could say anything the  
fireplace popped once more.  
  
" That wasn't funny, Fred!" he shouted, more angry then Harry or  
Aliena had ever seen him, " What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"  
  
Fred put up his hands defensively, " I didn't give him anything, I  
just dropped it.It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him  
to."  
  
" You dropped it on purpose!" roared Mr. Weasley. " You knew he'd  
eat it, you knew he was on a diet-"  
  
" How big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly, pushing past  
his brother.  
  
" It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink  
it!"  
  
The kitchen exploded with laughter again. But Mr. Weasley was not  
amused; he whirled at the two of them and shouted further. As Aliena  
watched, Bill turned to her and looked at her turned face and underneath  
the table took her hand in his and smiled again.  
  
But then Mrs. Weasley walked in and Aliena knew that there would  
be trouble. "Oh hello, Harry, dear," she said spotting him and smiling  
tenderly, " tell me what Arthur?"  
  
As mad as Mr. Weasley was, Aliena knew that he would never punish  
the twins too harshly; in fact he would be most likely amused by the  
whole situation. But Mrs. Weasley was an entirely different matter. Mr.  
Weasley made the mistake of hesitating with his reply. " Tell me what  
Arthur?" she repeated again in a much more dangerous tone.  
  
There was a tug at Aliena's hand and he turned to Bill. " I think  
its time we left," he whispered softly, " I don't want you to see my  
mother angry, not even Charlie can stand something that volatile." So the  
three of them, Bill, Charlie, and Aliena, shifted out of the kitchen and  
into the garden.  
  
" We should be safe out here," Charlie said as they stood outside,  
" if she knocks anything out the window it shouldn't hit us."  
  
" I don't know Charlie," said Bill skeptically, " the twins have  
really been givin' it to her lately, her toss has been getting pretty  
good."  
  
They laughed, and watched as Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, chased  
several withered gnomes around in the garden. Then Fred and George  
emerged from the kitchen and sulked off, feeling a little bit guilty for  
what they did. Though they would be back to their normal selves in twenty  
minutes.  
  
" Well, I guess that means we better start setting up the tables."  
Bill grinned. He pulled out his wand and lifted a battered old table out  
of a small shed and floated it over the lawn.  
  
" Right," said Charlie, he pulled out another long table and  
hovered it in the lawn. But this time when he was supposed to stop, his  
slammed into Bill's chipping some of the wood.  
  
Bill swished his wand and his table soared up into the air and  
Charlie's table chased after it. Once in midair they collided a second,  
then a third, then even a fourth time. Aliena clapped and cheered shortly  
then picked up her staff and raised it slightly into the air. From the  
crystal atop the staff sprinkles off blue light streamed out of it, then  
followed by red and yellow and green. Suddenly Bill's table caught  
Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of the legs off. There was a  
clatter from overhead and they all looked to see Percy's head sticking  
out of his upstairs window.  
  
" Will you keep it down?" Percy hollered at them.  
  
" Sorry Perce," said Bill, and stealing a wink at Charlie, "  
How're the cauldron bottoms coming along?"  
  
Very badly," Percy responded, he slammed his window and the two  
brothers chuckled. They put the tables end to end on the grass and as  
Bill reattached the leg, Aliena swirled her staff about, and from it the  
most beautiful elfish table cloths emerged, they floated into place atop  
the table like water. Aliena then turned and with her staff made several  
large tree roots sprout from under the earth and set on their tops  
glowing orbs of light.  
  
By seven o' clock the sun was beginning to set and the brilliant  
orbs and sprinkles of light that swirled around the garden began to  
become increasingly beautiful. Aliena sat between Charlie and Bill, who  
had again grasped her hand underneath the table. She listened intently to  
the several conversations that were taking place on almost all sides of  
her. She could hear Percy telling his father all about his cauldron  
bottom research mission and his numerous complaints about all those in  
the Ministry he didn't feel fit to work in Mr. Crouch's wonderful  
department.  
  
Bill was being interrogated by his mother as to why he maintains  
his length of red hair and his fang earring, one he had just gotten in  
Brazil.  
  
" Oh, but that horrible fang on it. Really Bill, what do they say  
at the bank?"  
  
" Mum, no one at the bank really gives a damn how I dress so long  
as I bring home plenty of treasure." With this he gave Aliena a slight  
nudge.  
  
" Oh, but you're hair too. It's getting quite silly dear," said  
Mrs. Weasley, fingering her wand lovingly. " Aliena, I wish you would  
convince him to let me give it a little trim."  
  
" I like it," Ginny said sitting across from Bill. " You're so old  
fashioned Mum."  
  
Beside her, Charlie was heatedly debating the World Cup with the  
twins. Charlie, with his mouth full of food, proclaimed that Ireland  
would have to emerge the winners.  
  
" Yeah, but Bulgaria has Viktor Krum." Said Fred.  
  
" I like Krum," said Aliena to them, " but I've got to agree with  
Charlie on this one, Bulgaria has one good player, Ireland's got seven.  
But I'm still upset about England being destroyed in the semifinals."  
  
" What happened?" asked Harry from across the table.  
  
" Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten,"  
said Charlie gloomily. " It was horrible, Wales lost to Uganda, and  
Scotland pounded Luxembourg."  
  
" If any team's going to lose that badly, though, " Aliena said, "  
its better they got out of it quick, otherwise it would just be  
shameful."  
  
Aliena turned and smiled at Harry. She had seen him all around  
school and knew what an avid Quidditch fan he was, as well as player. He  
was one of the fastest and sharpest she had ever seen on a broom. But she  
still liked to see the look on his face when he learned then that she too  
was also into the sport. " Yes, Harry, elves enjoy a good round of  
Quidditch ever now and then." Harry flushed a little.  
  
Aliena helped Mrs. Weasley bring out the strawberry ice cream, one  
that the two of them were particularly proud of. Mrs. Weasley had asked  
Aliena to bring her some strawberries from Meloria, knowing well how good  
the elf produce was.  
  
Aliena's ears perked up when she saw Ron lean across the table and  
Harry and Hermione beside him. Ron gestured for Aliena too lean in too as  
if he wanted to ask them all something urgent. " So have either of you  
heard from Sirius?" he asked quietly.  
  
" Yeah," said Harry mimicking the softness, " twice. He sounds  
okay. I wrote him yesterday. He might write back while I'm here."  
  
" I sent out a letter not to long ago either Harry, they were just  
asking for news, they seem fine to me too." Aliena put in.  
  
" Look at the time!" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. " You should  
really be in bed, the whole lot of you-you'll be up at the crack of dawn  
to get to the Cup. Harry, if you leave your school list out, I'll get you  
things tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might  
not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last  
time."  
  
On that cue, the others slowly began dislodging themselves from  
the chairs and sluggishly made their way upstairs, to dazed from the  
food, yet to excited to sleep. Aliena and Bill stayed up to help clean up  
the meal. It was extra late and everyone was in bed by the time they had  
finished. They crept quietly up the steps to the bedrooms, and in the  
silence and darkness of the hallway. They shared a quick kiss and then  
parted to their respective rooms. 


	3. The World Cup

* Part II was pretty much Chapter 5 from Harry Potter and the Goblet of  
Fire, in a different point of view and put more emphasis on the  
relationship between Bill and Aliena. If you didn't like, you probably  
won't like much more- it's pretty much all based on that idea. *  
  
** Once again all this stuff to do with Aliena Everlight and such is of my own design. Imagine that? **  
  
Part III- The World Cup  
  
Aliena was still fast asleep when the others left to reach the Portkey. Hermione and Ginny were very careful not to wake her, because she by elf nature was a very light sleeper. She slept till ten o'clock that afternoon. She was already awake when Bill, with heavy feet, tried to creep into the room, but she acted like she was asleep. He sat at the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then whispered in her ear for her to wake up.  
  
She stirred, and rolled over slightly, opened her eyes and smiled sleepily. He smiled back, " We'll be ready to Apparate as soon as you and Percy are ready." He said. He stood up and quietly as he could, left the room.  
  
Aliena got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and began to get ready. But as she was brushing out her hair, she couldn't help but wonder what was happening to Sirius and Aryen. How were they? Where were they? There were so many questions she was asking herself while trying to also keep her mind on the Quidditch World Cup. She finished getting ready and headed down stairs.  
  
Charlie and Bill were already seated at the table, where there was a heaping pile of toast and vats of jam. Three pitchers of fresh orange juice were set among them. " Good morning Aliena." Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled about the kitchen, " Sorry for such a small breakfast, but I'm sure once they will have lunch started by the time you Apparate there."  
  
Percy sauntered down the steps, still in his nightdress. His hair turn every this way and that, and his eyes barely open. He plopped down next to Charlie and began jamming a piece of toast. Aliena made herself a piece of toast also and ate it quietly. "Well then, I must start putting this house in order!" Mrs. Weasley proclaimed, " If I'm going to be bringing home six children's school supplies home, I must have room for it all." And she left to go scrub another room.  
  
" Is your mother always like that?" Aliena asked turning to Bill.  
  
" Yup." Answered Bill contently.  
  
" Hey, Perce, you thinking about going down to the Cup looking like that?" Charlie asked. Percy glared at him.  
  
" I'll have you know, I was up very late last night working out the cauldron bottom situation." He said, his mouth partially full with his second piece of toast.  
  
" How's that coming along by the way?" Bill asked.  
  
" It's plodding along, thank you." Percy replied snobbishly. He picked himself up from the table and left to go get ready. The three of the others sat at the table and talked a little while Percy got ready. As they heard him coming down the stairs once more, they got up from the table and started pulling on their robes.  
  
Charlie's robes were deep forest green, probably to offset all the bright green Ireland colors he would be collecting once they got there. Percy's robes were dark blue, and Bill's were a shade above jet black. Aryen's own robes were a rich burgundy color. They were just heading outside, when Mrs. Weasley popped in once again.  
  
" Now, you take care of yourselves." She said, pecking them all on the cheek, " and say hello to everyone for me." They said goodbye to her and went outside. Percy of course was the first one to Apparate. He disappeared quickly, he was so proud that he could do it, he had been doing it for weeks.  
  
Charlie went next, " Ladies first," Bill said with a grin. Aliena gripped her staff and concentrated on Apparating. She thought of the exact place she would want to be, took a deep breath, and then like a trigger exhaled the air and she felt herself suddenly feel completely empty. Everything around her dissolved into a blur of colors and then reorganized into a totally different environment.  
  
Charlie and Percy were waiting not far away. Bill appeared shortly afterward. Together the four of them left the cover of the woods and walked out into the camping grounds. Hundreds of wizards and their children were gathering everywhere. But the red hair of the Weasley's was unmistakable and they made their way to them. As soon as they were within earshot, Percy called out to them.  
  
They were all huddled around a fire. And it appeared as though they had just finished preparing plates of eggs and sausages. The four of them sat down with the rest of the party and were handed plates of juicy sausage and golden eggs. They were only halfway through with their meal when Mr. Weasley excitedly got up from his seat and gestured a large fellow over to the campsite. He was clad in supercilious robes, of yellow and black with a giant wasp on the front of it.  
  
" That's Ludo Bagman." Bill said into Aliena's ear, " he's the one that got us these tickets. He played Quidditch for England years ago." Aliena smiled as Mr. Weasley introduced them to Mr. Bagman. Mr. Weasley continued on with his conversation with Bagman, but then Bagman asked if anyone was interested in a friendly wager.  
  
As he said this Aliena couldn't help but notice a much too dramatic self-assurance, something that would make her never want to entrust her money with the man. But few could pick up on this, especially to the twins, who wagered all of their savings. Soon after Bagman's arrival, another fellow Apparated nearby, this one was an older gentleman wearing a crisp and well tailored suit and tie. It was Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss, and he too began conversing with Mr. Weasley.  
  
Once Mr. Crouch and Bagman left the campsite, the whole ten of them began excitedly talking about the impending match, salesman and merchants began appearing everywhere, with trolleys filled with incredible souvenirs. Bill took Aliena all around the place looking and all the different kinds of charms that made everything do anything.  
  
Charlie took Ginny around, carrying her moneybag for her, and buying as much green Ireland badges as they could. When they got back to the camp, Bill was sitting with Aliena, inspecting a new pair of Omnioculars she had bought. Bill had a large Irish flag wrapped around him like a cape. Charlie looked at her and stuck out a hand with a brilliant green rosette.  
  
" Please take it!" he pleaded with her, " I can't stand to see you in those burgundy robes they make you look like you're supporting Bulgaria."  
  
" I don't support Bulgaria as much as I support Krum," Aliena replied, she took the rosette and fastened to the front of her robes where everyone could see it. " I want Ireland to win as much as the next fanatic."  
  
Then the great gong sounded and brilliant green and red lanterns struck up lighting the way to the Quidditch field. Everyone picked up all their purchases and headed to the field, Aliena took Bill's crooked arm as he led the way to the enormous stadium. 


	4. The World Cup part II

* In Part III we watch Aliena accompany Bill, Charlie, and Percy to the  
World Cup campsite. There they meet Ludo Bagman, whom Aliena instantly  
distrusts.*  
  
** If you've read this far then you're interested enough to know that  
some of these are my characters but not all my creation.**  
  
Part IV- The World Cup  
  
Bill escorted her to the massive arena, a stadium that could fit  
up to a hundred thousand fans. It was covered in gold walls, and rich  
purple fabrics spanned out as if it were a regal palace. "Prime Seats!"  
the Ministry witch said as she took their tickets, " Top Box! Straight  
upstairs Arthur, and as high as you can go."  
  
The stairs inside the stadium were rich purple. The marched  
upwards until it almost seemed as there would be no end. Until their path  
took them into a small box, which was situated between two goal posts.  
They all took their seats in the plush gold chairs and looked out into  
the stadium filled to the brim with a hundred thousand witches and  
wizards. Everything looked majestic and wonderful from their lofty  
position, and Aliena's eyes even drifted to the giant advertisement board  
as messages flashed across the field. Then her eyes fell on the small elf  
seated behind their row.  
  
" Ma neth coryn." Aliena said softly to the elf, who fearfully  
parted her fingers to see who was speaking Elvish.  
  
" Dobby?" Harry said incredulously, taking notice of the house  
elf.  
  
The frightened little creature opened her eyes to look at Harry,  
but he soon realized that it wasn't Dobby at all. " Did sir just call me  
Dobby?" she squeaked, her eyes poking out of her fingers.  
  
" Sorry," Harry told her, " I just thought you were someone I  
knew."  
  
" But I knows Dobby too, sir!" the elf squeaked again, her fingers  
tried to shield her face as though there was a bright light shining right  
at them. " My name is Winky, sir, and you must be." Her large eyes  
widened even more into the size of dinner plates, " you is surely Harry  
Potter!"  
  
" Yeah, I am." Said Harry. Aliena listened on as Harry inquired  
about his friend Dobby, the house-elf.  
  
But slowly their conversation became strained, every time Harry  
asked about Dobby, Winky only replied in distaste, it seemed that in her  
opinion, Dobby was becoming a bad example of what a house-elf was. At  
last, Winky conceded that she was in the box to save a seat for her  
master, even though she was afraid of heights, a mark of a good house-  
elf. She gave into her fear and hid away in her seat.  
  
" So that's a house-elf?" Ron muttered. " Weird things aren't  
they?" then he turned to Aliena who had been listening the entire time,  
"sorry, I know you're an elf and all too, but you're not like them at  
all."  
  
" No, I guess I'm not." Aliena chuckled, " but a long time ago  
there wasn't a difference between my race of elves and theirs. Its just  
after time, some of them gradually fell into the service of wizards  
whereas others did not. The house-elf evolved into a smaller and more  
compact form to facilitate their jobs. But I think if you knew them well  
enough you'd see some similarities." She smiled at Ron and Harry, even  
Hermione seemed to be unaware of he connection.  
  
" That's wild." Harry said.  
  
" Yeah, but kind of cool at the same time." Hermione put in. They  
turned back to the game and Hermione began reading from her program. " A  
display of the team mascots will precede the match." She read out loud.  
  
" Oh, and that's worth watching," said Bill. " National teams  
bring creatures from their native land, you know to put on a bit of a  
show."  
  
Over the next half hour the box began to fill with very important  
wizards. Even the Malfoy's dropped in. Aliena turned her head as they  
entered and Lucius Malfoy looked at her, then gave her another glance. He  
had gone to school with Aryen and must have thought that Aliena was her,  
there looks were very similar. He scanned over the rest of the Weasleys  
and took notice of Hermione and Ron too.  
  
" Good lord Arthur," he said darkly, " what did you have to sell  
to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this  
much."  
  
Bill went rigid, just like his father, and Aliena turned to him.  
But his eyes were shooting daggers at the Malfoys. It seemed as though  
everyone accompanying the Weasley's were now in utter loathing of the  
blonde haired Malfoys. Aliena was worried that Bill would have stood up  
there and picked a fight with the senior Malfoy, but Ludo Bagman made his  
grand entrance and all their anger lessened in surprise.  
  
Ludo asked if everyone was ready and then aimed his wand at his  
throat and maximized the sound of his voice. Then he proclaimed that the  
Bulgarian mascots would now be taking the field. First came the amazing  
group of white women came into the stadium, at least a hundred of them.  
They were Veela and Aliena had only heard of them, never being able to  
lay eye on them before and they were quite beautiful. As the music  
started Aliena felt Bill's arm tighten around hers, and she watched in  
amazement as the other men around her fell into a dazed trance, she was  
only just fast enough to catch Harry by the foot before he could put  
another leg over the balcony ledge.  
  
" Harry what are you doing?" said Hermione from her seat. The  
music had stopped and the women were all laughing at their male  
counterparts, because many were in the midst of some strange action.  
  
Then it was the Ireland's mascots to come out. They rushed into  
the stadium like a wild comet from the sky. Then it split into two great  
balls of brilliant light, a rainbow arched between them and then it  
formed a great shamrock, which soared around the stadium spitting out a  
golden spray of beautiful coins. Everyone ecstatically rummaged for all  
the coins they could reach. Even Ron was so happy that he gave all that  
he could to Harry. Bill himself grabbed a handful and began examining the  
coins carefully.  
  
" Interesting," he said to Aliena, " this is the best quality  
leprechaun gold I've seen, they're getting better at making it more  
convincing, these are bound to last several hours."  
  
Then the different teams came out each player was introduced,  
Bulgaria first and Ireland second. As the Bulgarians came out onto the  
field, there was a wild applause from the Bulgaria supporters. But when  
Krum came out, very few could contain their excitement. " That's him,  
that's him!" Ron yelled excitedly over the crowd below. Even Aliena was  
up on her feet applauding him.  
  
Then out came the Irish team, and again there was a tumultuous  
response from the crowd, for every player most of the Top Box cheered,  
except of course the Bulgarian diplomats who only lightly clapped out of  
courtesy. Then the game was underway and it was riveting. Everyone was on  
their feet cheering, clapping, and whistling to the players soaring  
across the field. And every time and Irish scored, the leprechauns would  
leap up and form a glittering shamrock high above he field. And when the  
Bulgarians scored the veela would start to dance. But when Ireland  
received the penalty shot, the veela angrily began to stomp and dance.  
The referee went nuts and started making for them.  
  
Everyone laughed at this, except the referee who announced that  
the Bulgarian mascots would have to be ejected from the game. Which  
contorted into an angry battle between mascots. And with all this  
happening on the ground below, there was little time for the officials to  
watch what was happening in the air. Krum had been injured and his nose  
was bleeding profusely. Aliena was shocked as she watched this.  
  
The game progressed with incredible speed, and amazing ferocity.  
Then suddenly Aliena, who had been watching the rest of her game through  
her Omnioculars whirled it around to see Lynch diving, Krum in hot  
pursuit. Obviously this was no Wronski Feint, Lynch was sure he saw the  
Snitch and he was chasing it. But Krum was faster and better on the  
broom. Krum closed his hand around the Snitch, while Lynch took a second  
dive right into the dirt. There was a huge roar from the stadium as the  
Irish were announced the winners. The Ireland team did a huge victory lap  
around the stadium, and the leprechauns showered them with gold. The  
Bulgarians were at the other end, looking sadly dejected at the loss. But  
they all still seemed to maintain their honorable appearance. The World  
Cup was brought into the Top Box and Aliena clapped lightly as the Cup  
was passed from the panting wizard couriers, to Cornelius Fudge, and then  
to Troy and Quigley from the Irish team. It was an amazing sight to see.  
  
When the rush was over, all the wizards started turning to make  
their exit out of the stadium. Mr. Weasley led them out of the Top Box  
and onto the camping grounds. Fred and George stayed behind to get their  
money from Ludo Bagman. Slowly, they made it to the campsite. Everyone  
was still in a daze, the dazzling array of brilliant memories of the game  
still swimming through their minds. Bill was looking through Aliena's  
Omnioculars replaying all the key moments, and every now and then would  
let out a cheer as if the game was still being played.  
  
Once back inside their tent, Mr. Weasley and Aliena made everyone  
a mug of hot cocoa and they sat around discussing the various aspects of  
the game. Mr. Weasley and Charlie were the loudest, arguing about  
clobbing. But when Ginny spilled over her hot chocolate in exhaustion,  
Mr. Weasley proclaimed that they all had to get to bed, so slowly they  
all crept into their beds.  
  
But although Bill was drifting off to sleep beside her, Aliena  
laid awake, looking at the canvas top of the tent. There was something  
chilling her bones, the way only evil could. It kept her awake as she  
listened to the cheers and music echoing from surrounding campsites.  
Suddenly, the chill became to unbearable, and Aliena shot up and got out  
of the bed, Bill woke with a start and amidst questions of what was  
wrong, he followed her hurriedly to the front of the tent. She threw back  
the opening and looked out into the field. A mob of hooded wizards were  
marching along in the darkness, reigning mayhem over all they passed.  
  
Bill turned around and went back inside to wake his father. And  
the terrified screams began to break the silent night. 


End file.
